gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaccione Crime Family
|members='Rudolf LoGazzo' Stefano Fratianno George Sacchetti Jack Gravello Edward Valachi Donald Pazzano Alphonse Addonizio Nicholas Pezzo Nicholas Mancini [Taccardi[ |type= |colors= |location=East Los Santos, San Andreas |businesses= |fronts=The R&R Lounge Donny's Pizza Parlor Sacchetti & Addonizio's |hidec= |founding= 2012 |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation= }} The Saint Joseph Street Crew is a within based on the western coast of in East Los Santos, San Andreas. They group has been seen operating out of the R&R Lounge, an Italian-American located on Saint Joseph Street from which their name derives. The crew is led by Joseph Gaccione. Historical Membership Caporegime Capo (Crew boss/captain/lieutenant/caporegime): a capo is appointed by the family boss to run his own borgata (regime, or crew) of sgarrista (soldiers). Each capo reports directly to the underboss, who gives the capo permission to perform criminal activities. If the family needs to murder someone, the underboss normally asks a capo to carry out the order. The capo runs the day-to-day operations of his crew. The capo's soldiers give part of their earnings to the capo, and the capo gives a share to the underboss. A capo can recommend to the underboss or boss that a recruit be allowed to join his crew as a made man. • Joseph "Sonny Craps" Gaccione Soldiers A soldier, also known as sgarrista, soldato, wiseguy, button, buttonman or goodfella, is a made man and has already proven himself to the family. He becomes a made guy after the voting of the captains, who then pass the message up to the boss or underboss. When he is made he takes an oath to honor the family. A soldier is one of the lowest ranks in the crime family but still has much power over associates and friends. The soldier is then assigned into a crew and given a capodecine (Captain). The caporegime gives orders and jobs from collecting money to hits. • Stefano "Stevie the Trashman" Fratianno • Rudolf "Rudy Gazz" LoGazzo 'Associates' An associate is not a member of the Mafia, but works for a crime family as an unofficial member. An associate can include a wide range of people who work for the family. An associate can have a wide range of duties from virtually carrying out the same duties as a soldier to being a simple errand boy. This is where prospective mobsters ("connected guys") start out to prove their worth. Once a crime family is accepting new membership, the best associates are evaluated and picked to become soldiers. An associate can also be a criminal who serves as a go-between or sometimes deals in drugs to keep police attention off the actual members, or they can be people the family does business with. In other cases, an associate might be a corrupt labor union delegate or businessman. Non-Italians will never go any further than this rank. • George "Georgie Stacks" Sacchetti • Jack "Jackie G" Gravello • Edward "Bones" Valachi • Donald "Donny Pizza" Pazzano • Alphonse "Fonzie" Addonizio • Nicholas "Nicky Pesos" Pezzo • Nicholas "Sticky Nicky" Mancini • Anthony "Tony Bananas" Taccardi Former members • Steven "Little Stevie" Velo • Benjamin Inzerillo Category:Mafia Category:Mafia Crew Category:Organized Crime Category:Italian-American Category:Organization Category:La Cosa Nostra